


The Future

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva thinks about what her students have been through, and what they'll go on to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

She couldn't help but smile. This was a ceremony that happened every year, but this one was special. And it was not because it was the first she presided over as Headmistress. No, this one was special because of the students.

The students who were graduating from Hogwarts this year had been through so much. They lost friends, family, and professors during their time. They persevered when the school and their world was threatened. And having been through some horrendous moments, they brought the promise of creating a brighter world for everyone. So, yes, she smiled.


End file.
